Reiko
Reiko is the daughter of Ryo Hyuga and Haruka Haru. However, the instant she was born, she was whisked away to Hoshigakure. The Fifth Hoshikage, Sumaru, took her in as his daughter and she didn't know that her father wasn't her actual father. For some reason, Reiko inherited the trait that naturally generates star chakra instead of the powerful dōjutsus that her real parents had. Those gifts were given to her sister. At the age of 6, Reiko became Taijo of the Twelve Guardians, the youngest among them. Reiko's true identity was revealed when she ventured to the Library of Decease. Her true lineage is that of the Haru Clan and the . Her sister is the prophesied Princess of the Seven Pillars. Together, the two siblings founded the Oraculum Kingdom and took their respective lovers as their husbands. Background Early Life Reiko was born on a sunny day in August. At birth, she emitted a light purple glow. Sumaru gasped and realized that their daughter had inherited star chakra and the ability to naturally generate it. Reiko was oblivious to this fact until she entered the Academy at age 9. She occasionally released bursts of star chakra, basically 'Starburst Mode'. Upon graduating, her unstable star chakra finally calmed down, enabling her to enter Star Chakra Mode for the first time. She was placed on a team and completed many missions. Dante's Gate and First Loves At age 14, Reiko discovered Dante's Gate. However, it was closed. She kept the discovery a secret. Until her father discovered it 8 years later. Just a few months before, she met her love, Teizen Uchiha, who had come to seek refuge from fighting a war. Reiko, who knew , healed up Teizen's already healing wounds. She commended the person who had given him emergency first aid. Teizen introduced her to Haruka Haru and Reiko immediately declared war for Teizen. Haruka claimed that she has no feelings for Teizen but Reiko saw through her "lie". Before a fight could start, Teizen grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. Reiko felt like she was going to melt. She began slumping to her knees when Haruka teased her, "Ha! See? You can't even take a kiss before losing balance!" Reiko immediately stood back up and retorted, "You wanna fight?!" Teizen glared knives at Haruka and she slunk away. Teizen apologized before knocking her out with genjutsu. Teizen carefully laid her down in a bed and walked away. More Info Soon Personality Reiko is a rebellious girl who has quite the embarrassing side. However, she has only shown it to Teizen and his brother, Ryo Hyuga. Her indifferent attitude to others was quite feared by the villagers. Appearance Reiko always wears her mission gear. She wore a scarf, a shirt and a skirt, all purple in color. Reiko sometimes wore stockings instead of leaving her legs bare. Her orange eyes she got from her father and her flowing black hair she received from her mother. When she is in Star Chakra Mode, Reiko's clothes turn into a haori, with five-pointed stars going around its collar. The back of the haori has the kanji for Sage of the Heavens inscribed on it. Abilities Star Chakra Mode Before Aki Yamanaka ever entered Star Chakra Mode and received her vestal clothing, Reiko was already there. Reiko's Star Chakra Mode gave her a haori with stars going around the collar. Her curved figure is further enhanced in this mode. For some reason, Reiko gains a halo around her head. Her left eye glows even brighter, as bright and as soothing as the sun while her right eye glows blue. She could use the Solar Release and the Lunar Release. Senjutsu Reiko learned senjutsu from her father. Her Stellar Sage Mode proved greater than many as Reiko could use star chakra from birth. Her crush, Teizen, taught her Rasengan, Chidori and Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Fuyuki taught her Water Release: Rasengan and Water Release: Rasenshuriken. Adding her own special sage chakra, she invented variants such as Stellar Sage Art: Rasenshuriken. Through further training before entering Dante's Gate, Reiko invented Stellar Sage Art: Multiple Rasenshuriken to counter Fuyuki's Yasaka Magatama Shadow Clone Technique. Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu TBA Kenjutsu Reiko wields twin swords, forged from two meteorites after extracting all of the star chakra from them. The twin swords are appropriately called Taiyō and Tsuki, Sun and Moon. Both has the essence of Solar and Lunar Release in their composition. Taiyō's blade is black but turns red hot when imbued with either star chakra via Yang Release: Impure Legion Banishment or stellar sage chakra. Tsuki's blade is ice-cold, hence its name. It turns snow white when imbued with chakra. Both blades could easily match Fuyuki's Seisekken II and Honogiri.